


In the end, it's them against the world

by Ravendale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jail!Archie, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendale/pseuds/Ravendale
Summary: Archie asks Veronica to stop coming to visit him in jail, he doesn't want her in a place like that. And she stops. But then he comes out.ORVeronica blames herself for the deeds of her family and thinks Archie would be better off without her.





	In the end, it's them against the world

**Author's Note:**

> So... Jail!Archie fics seems to be a trend in the varchie fandom at the moment and I'm a simple girl, I get request and I comply.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, very important! Today's my girl Cee's (@petschsmadelaine on tumblr) birthday so this is dedicated to her and Zakiyah (@zwascrybaby on tumblr) for being an angel and beta-ring this one shot.

“I guess today’s my last Fred Andrews breakfast,” Veronica says, entering the kitchen.

 

“Veronica, just because Archie's getting released today, it doesn't mean you have to leave. I've grown accustomed to you staying here, like the daughter I never had.”

 

What Fred means to say is, _though I may not be completely comfortable with my son and his girlfriend living under the same room together - you have nowhere else to go. And I’ll be damned if I let you live with Hiram, not my future daughter in law._

 

“Really Fred, you really want Archie and I, living together? I don't think so. Plus I've already spoken to Cheryl about it and she's on board.”

 

What Veronica means to say is, _I'm sorry Fred, I'm so sorry that Archie even needs to come back from jail in the first place, I'm sorry my dad is the devil incarnate, I'm sorry that I dragged your son into this mess. And lastly, I don't deserve to be a part of this family, I don't deserve your kindness and Archie needs to spend time with people who are good for him._

 

But she doesn't. She wants to enjoy this morning, the last breakfast with the man that showed her what a kind father looked like. A man who taught her how to get her scrambled eggs fluffy and who asked her how her day was. Someone who had no hidden agendas or an ‘October surprise’ - just someone who genuinely cared.

 

“Well, I can't say you won't be missed, even if you did almost burn my house down trying to bake a cake.”

 

His words, so real and sincere, pull on her heartstrings - she'll miss him too.

 

_The summer without Archie was a nightmare. Knowing he was there, in a jail cell, while she slept in his bed - his bed that felt far too big without him there, was torture. The first week everyone kept asking her if she was okay, and she said what she was expected to, what she was supposed to: yes. And some part of her felt she had to be, for Archie and Fred - she had to be strong so that they didn't need to._

_She doesn't think she'll ever forget seeing Fred cry, it was a few days after the case and Mary’s last day in Riverdale. He'd been eerily quiet after the case, and then that day, it was as if he'd finally processed it - Archie, his boy, was in jail. And he'd be there for a long time._

_The second week she didn't go out much, she went to Pops three days out of the week and spent every other second at her boyfriend’s home. She spent hours in his bed, in one of his Riverdale hoodies, breathing in his scent - missing him. Missing them._

_That was the week he asked her to stop visiting._

_She didn't understand why, those visits were all they had - she needed to see him, didn't he see that. But he simply said that he didn't want her to see him like that - and she knew what he meant, it'd only been a few days and the innocence she found so endearing about Archie was covered, covered by a hardness, a roughness._

_She remembers the way his name slipped out of his lips, “Archie.” It was all she needed to say, he could hear what she meant. She could never stop coming._

_“Ronnie, please listen to me,I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want you to remember your first love and think of this.”_

_“No,” she whispered, tears falling._

_“Ronnie, baby. Veronica. Veronica, please look at me.”_

_Despite herself, she lifted her head to meet his gaze again. His eyes were welling up with tears and she felt her heart ache, this wasn't fair._

_“Ronnie, I need to - I need to not miss you. Missing you is making this torturous, and if you keep coming, I'll keep missing you and I'll keep thinking about what's happening outside of this place. I need to accept that this is my reality.”_

_“Your mom is still working on the case, so is Sierra and Jughead and Betty. You're not staying in there and-”_

_“Veronica-”_

_“And I'll be helping out too, we've been working every sec-”_

_“Veronica.”_

_“I'm not going to stop coming.”_

_“But,” Archie felt everything, every nerve in his body telling him to stop, to not do what he was about to do, but it was what was for the best, “I will.”_

_Was that them breaking up? She was too scared to ask so she didn't._

_The next week Veronica threw herself into making sure that her speakeasy was the best thing to happen to Riverdale since Pop’s was formed 80 years ago. She didn't allow herself time to think about Archie, when she wasn't working at the speakeasy she was taking shifts at Pops or doing whatever needed to be done for her classes._

_Idle hands are the devil's playthings, she told herself. And it was true since whenever she let herself stop, think of him - she couldn't stop the feeling of her heart aching._

_The next two months went by excruciatingly slowly, mainly due to everything not going according to plan. On all fronts. Archie's case wasn't moving, despite working on it every minute, there was nothing they could use to get Archie out of jail. They had one day of intense raining, and because of the buildings old pipes, the speakeasy got flooded a week before the planned opening date. Veronica's teacher lost her early draft of her assignment for her business class._

_But then. After 83 days of Archie being behind bars, they hit gold._

_Smithers contacted Jughead because he found something, Andre had a girlfriend. A girlfriend he'd told everything, including the fact that he killed Cassidy and where he hid the gun he used._

 

Fast forward two weeks later, and here Fred and Veronica are - anticipating Archie’s release.

 

“Are you still coming with me to pick him up?”

 

“No, I think that I'd just be intruding. You two need some together, just the two of you. To talk or get something at Pops. I'll come by later though.”

 

“Well, I know no matter when he does, he'll be so happy to see you.”

 

She smiles at him. It's small, but it's all she can muster.

 

When they've finished, Fred washes up and Veronica dries and then packs the dishes away.

 

A knock on the door disrupts their almost rhythmic movements, “I’ve got it.”

 

“Toni,” Veronica breathes, her shoulders relaxing.

 

“Morning Fred!” Toni greets, hopping on the counter.

 

“You're here to take my daughter away I assume?”

 

Veronica wonders for a second if Fred's doing this on purpose if he knows what it does to her heart. But then she remembers, Fred is not her father. Only what she wishes her father was.

 

“That is correct, now if she'd just get her things,” Toni replied, gesturing for Ronnie to fetch her suitcases.

 

She walks slowly up the stairs, memories of her and Archie rushing up to his room (hands roaming, fingers entangled in hair, his mouth on her neck) running rife in her mind.

 

All of Archie's hoodies are back in his closet, and she makes sure that she leaves nothing behind before turning around and leaving as she came.

 

Just before her foot hits the last step, she feels her phone vibrate.

 

He might be out of jail, but he'll never be free.

 

And she doesn't need to ask, she knows who it is. And she feels guilt rush over her again. It is her father after all, her father that put the boy she loved in jail.

 

“I'm ready,” she announces.

 

Fred moves to help her with her bags, and they carry it to Cheryl’s blood-red GTI.

 

“Well, goodbye,” Veronica mumbles, her eyes brimming with tears.

 

“Hey, whenever you need anything, I'm here. And I do mean anything, I know how you like to internalize things but you don't need to. You've got a support system in us, Veronica. ”

 

Veronica takes a breath and before she can stop herself, she collapses into Fred’s arms. He doesn't even hesitate before wrapping his arms around her, and she feels something she hadn't felt for a while. Family.

 

“Okay, okay, Veronica isn't leaving the country,” Toni quips.

 

She says goodbye to Vegas before getting into the car.

 

When they arrive at Thistle house, she feels the fatigue rushing over her. The day hasn't even started and already it's too much.

 

She dreams of Archie. Archie in jail. Hiram pulling the strings behind the scenes. She screams that she's sorry. Nobody hears.

 

-

 

Archie can't describe the feeling of seeing Fred and Vegas waiting there for him. Safety, maybe.

 

But be also can't not notice that Veronica isn't there, and he knows he can't be mad since he basically cut ties with her. But it still has an effect on his heart.

 

Vegas sprints towards him before he reaches the car, “It’s so good to see you boy,” Archie sighs.

 

“Dad.”

 

Fred doesn't say anything, just pulls him into a hug. He feels like bawling.

 

But then he stops, his father smells like Veronica. He'd know that coffee and vanilla bean fragrance anywhere. He doesn't mention it though.

 

They go to Pops and get their food on the house. The gesture warms his heart.

 

“Thanks, Pop, I appreciate it,” Archie smiles.

 

“It’s good to have you back Arch, I'm sure Ms Veronica will be happy to see you. You better hold onto that one, she's really been a star here at the diner.”

 

Just then, Archie remembers the speakeasy.

 

“Can I see the speakeasy?”

 

Pops takes Archie to the entrance and goes back to the diner as Archie makes his way down the stairs.

 

It's incredible.

 

The decor is simple and clean. Dark maroons, and blues and shades of black. The bar looks like what he's seen in movies and there's a wall dedicated to Marilyn Monroe.

 

It's dimly lit, except for the stage. He knows exactly what she was going for: mysterious, sexy and elegant.

 

He's still breathing the place in when his dad lets him know their food is finished.

 

“It looks great right, the speakeasy?”

 

“Veronica is amazing, I don't know how she did it but it's great.”

 

Fred smiles in agreement.

 

“So how are you Arch?”

 

“I'm just glad to be out, it was hell being in that place.”

 

“Well, I hope that's the last time I have to see that. And I mean it Archie, I don't want you anywhere near Hiram Lodge. No revenge schemes.”

 

“No way am I wasting my life on Hiram Lodge. There are more important things.”

 

“Your mom is coming tomorrow, and so are Betty and Jughead. I told them you might want today to yourself.”

 

“And Veronica?”

 

“Well, I thought you might want today for that too.”

 

Archie continues eating his food, enjoying the feeling of being back in a booth in Pops when his dad launches a fry at him.

 

He looks up confused and his dad responds, “Go get your girl!”

 

Archie never thought he'd appreciate riding in his dad's truck, but it's something he'd thought he'd never do again. So he takes a second to be grateful, to savour it.

 

It also provides a useful distraction from thinking about Veronica. He really fucking missed Veronica.

 

He doesn't deserve her, he knows this. Not after what he did. And he knows there's a chance she won't even want to see him but that's okay. She has a right to be mad. But he won't let her go, not again.

 

When he arrives at Thistle House -Toni told Jughead, who told Archie that she was there- he quickly notices how quiet it is.

 

He knocks on the door twice without an answer before opening it himself.

 

“Ronnie?” He calls.

 

“Veronica?”

 

No answer.

 

He's about to leave when he hears a whimper, it's her voice.

 

“Ronnie!” Archie is shouting now. Veronica does not whimper.

 

He rushes up the stairs, kicking open doors until he finds her.

 

And there she is, raven waves spiralling on the pillow. He lets out a breath of relief, she's not in any danger.

 

She's sleeping, but her face is not the one of serenity he's so used to seeing.

 

He wonders if it'd be a good idea coming back later but then he looks at her, and he can't even bring himself to turn to the door. So he climbs onto the other side of the bed, takes off his jacket and throws the blanket over his legs.

 

He is humming one of the many songs he's written about her while he was... away when she starts shouting.

 

“I'm sorry! This is all my-”

 

“Hey,” Archie says, nudging her awake, “Hey it’s okay, Ronnie. It was just a dream.”

 

“Archie?”

 

And he wants to take things slow and talk, but she looks so cute and so happy to see him and he can't help himself so he kisses her. His right arm his holding him steadily upwards and his left cradling the side of her face.

 

The kiss is slow and lovely, like a Sunday morning.

 

“I've missed you so much,” he says, mouth trailing kisses on her neck.

 

“Archie,” she says, but he doesn't hear the tone of her voice. Sadness.

 

“Archie stop.”

 

“Is something wrong, are we going too fast?”

 

“I can't do this, I can't, we can't,” she feels the tears coming, her throat cracking but she continues, “We can't be together anymore.”

 

“What?” All Archie can think is _no, no, no._

 

“We need to break up.” And she hates herself for saying it and seeing his heart break like this she doesn’t want to continue. But for his sake, for his safety, they need to stop.

 

“Is this because I asked you to stop coming? Because I regret it, I regretted it every day. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done,” he reaches out to hold her, she needs to know how much he loves her. How much he cares about her. About them.

 

She moves away from him, getting up from the bed.

 

“No, Archie, we’re just. I'm just not good for you, my family is not good for you.”

 

“Veronica-”

 

“No listen to me. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, he will always be my father. He'll always be 10 steps ahead, and he won't stop till you're back behind bars or worse. And I don't want that for you. I don't want you living your life looking over your shoulder. You deserve better.”

 

“Better? I deserve better? Better than what?” Archie is shouting know, standing on the opposite side of the bed, how could she even think there's better for him?

 

“Veronica Lodge, listen to me, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. There is nobody better for me, and nobody will ever be better for me. You and me. We're the best thing for me.”

 

“Archie don't you get it. This,” she cries, gesturing to the space in front of him, “All of this is my fault. I dragged you and your family into this mess because I knew what he was capable of, I shouldn't of let us go this far. If you hadn't met me you would've never got kidnapped, never gotten arrested, never - Archie please tell me that that's not a Serpent tattoo.”

 

He's standing right in front of her now. And she can see it, as clear as daylight - a serpent tattoo on his bicep.

 

“Oh my God, because of me you're in a fucking gang.”

 

She's full on crying now, head in her hands and sobbing her eyes out.

 

Archie takes a few steps closer and envelops her in his arms. Not saying anything, just running his hands through her hair.

 

When her breathing slows down he pulls away from her, just enough to look at her. He takes her in and feels every inch of his body relax.

 

He cups her face, and with his thumbs, he wipes her tears away.

 

“Veronica, I love you. I love you. I love you. I don't care about your dad, or Nick or the fucking Serpents - I love you. And none of this is your fault. You never made me do anything, you warned me about your dad countless times and I didn't listen. That's not your fault. It's not your fault that Nick is a psychopath and it's damn straight not your fault I joined the Serpents.”

 

“But -”

 

“But nothing, it's you and me against the world, remember?”

 

“But if you'd never met me, your whole life would've been easier.”

 

“Maybe. But I'd also be a whole lot less happy.”

 

“Archie-”

 

“Look, Ronnie, if you really in your heart don't want this, I'll get it. I'll let you end it right here and now. Just tell me you don't love me anymore and I'll walk out that door. I can't say I won't fight for you but I'll leave right now if that's truly what you want.”

 

That's one lie Veronica refuses to tell, she loves him. And she won't deny it, not now, not ever.

 

“But if not, I'm here and I love you and I want more than anything to be with you so if you'll have me - I'm yours.”

 

“Of course I love you.”

 

The smile on his face assures her that she's done the right thing.

 

And then he's kissing her hard, hands on her thighs as he hoists her up. She wraps her legs around him and all he can think is that she is perfect and so he tells her.

 

“You're perfect.”

 

Before he has time to register her movements, she's kissing on his neck and he thinks he might explode because he needs her so much.

 

“Oh my God, I've missed you so much.”

 

She responds by trailing her fingers through his hair and pulling him in for another mind-blowing kiss.

 

He finally gets the willpower to pull himself away for a second as he puts her on the bed to take off his t-shirt.

 

Veronica shifts to unbutton her dress shirt when Archie stops her, “No, let me.”

 

He does it slowly, peppering kisses all over her as he makes his way down the dress. When each button is finally unclasped she leans forward, the shirt falling off her shoulders.

 

“Wait. You're telling me, you were breaking up with me while you wearing that?” Archie asks, flabbergasted as he drinks in the image before him, Veronica in the sexiest lingerie set he's ever seen. And that's saying something.

 

He notices that it's not her usual colour, black, but rather a maroon, silk set. He says a silent prayer of thanks to whichever deity allowed him this honour.

 

“Maybe, a part of me hoped you'd fight for me. So, you like it?”

 

“Veronica Lodge, you'll be my undoing.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, there it is!
> 
> I really, really, really hope you enjoyed it. this fic took like 3 busrides home to create. 
> 
> let me know what you think! and if you like it give ya girl some kudos.
> 
> (if you want to talk, my tumblr : @raven-dale


End file.
